Taismo Quest 1: Christmas Menance
by SpeedyFrost
Summary: This is the first episode of Tails and Cosmo Adventure. This first story has a stakes place at North Pole, where it is in a crisis. Santa's island was about to get taken over by a racist ninja. What will happen next? Find out now.  Rated T: violence/bloo
1. Chapter 1: Resurrection?

**(Inside Tails' Dream)**

** An eight-years-old yellow-furred, heartbroken, and humanlike fox, Miles Prower, better known as Tails, was alone in a blank white room. "Darn, where am I? Wasn't I sleeping? Anyone here? Someone help me!"**

**Just then, an unknown anthropomorphic plant alien entered the room.**

** Tails was freaked out, "Cosmo? Is that really you?"**

** That's right. Her me is Cosmo, well she was Tails' girlfriend. Wait, not really girlfriend, but they both had a crush each other. But three months ago. Cosmo had to sacrifice herself to stop the Metarex clan to destroy the universe.**

** Cosmo was freaked out too. "Aw…it's so great to see you again, Tails…" she whispered, tears filling her eyes.**

** But then, Tails realized that his body was disappearing. "Wha-what the hell? No Cosmo! Help! My body's…"**

** …**

**(October 25, 2013, Tails' House, Taipei, Taiwan)**

** Yesterday, October 24, 2013, Sonic, a blue hedgehog, used his Chaos Spheres to make a wish, to resurrect Cosmo.**

** "Cosmo, remember, go to the other side of his house and use the back door to surprise him! And only when I tell you to!" he said, giving her a Walkie Talkie.**

** "You know, I missed everyone, including you, but I missed Tails the most."**

** "Okay whatever, ther's no time for reunion right now, just go you slowpoke!"**

** As she slapped Sonic's face and ran to the back door, Sonic opened the front door.**

** "Tails wake up! Wake up! I wanna show you something! You can't believe this!"said Sonic.**

** Heartbroken Tails who just woke up from the nightmare, whispered to himself, "This can't be…it was a dream…" Tears were rolling down his muzzle. "Sonic, sorry but get out of here. Leave me alone! I'm not gonna frick around with your racecar-related stuffs, or those prank about resurrected Cosmo!"**

** Sonic sighed, "Damn Tails, you still depressed about te death of Cosmo? I'm just about telling you the best way to end this frickin stress!" **

** "WELL DUDE, SHE'S DEAD MAN! BECAUSE OF ME! BECAUSE I KILLED HER! I AM A MONSTER! WHY CAN'T YOU BASTARD UNDERSTAND? THIS SORROW CONTINUES FOREVER! DON'T YOU EVEN TALK TO ME NO MORE! CURSE YOU, SPEED-JERK!" Tails angered, almost becoming a werefox, his darkside of him.**

** "Well dude," said Sonic calmly. "If I just want to tell you that Cosmo resurrected from the dead, do you still call me a jerk?"**

** Tails was completely silent, hiding inside his blanket.**

** "Well I'm serious dude. Cosmo came back."**

**Tails woke up from his bed and groaned, "If this is a prank again, I'll go Super Tails and beat the crap out of you, man."**

** "Wait a second," he said and whispered to Cosmo with his walkie talkie, "Enter the back door! Teehee…"**

** Cosmo said, "Don't do that to your best best friend, Tails, you wouldn't do that if you're nice." And she ran up to him, and hugged him.**

** "Eh? Wha-Holy crap! Cosmo" Tails was total freaked out, just like when he was watching a dream. "Cosmo, I…I can't believe that you came back! I missed you so much…"**

** "Remember I said to you when you fired the Sonic Driver, and I sacrificed myself to save the universe? Yes, I told you, I will always be with you. I will come back. Remember? I can totally tell that you missed me, and being pissed at yourself for killing me."**

** "Of course, I was thinking that I was a total bastard…Damn I was being like an emo. Hehe."**

** Cosmo released him and said, "Tails, can you please promise me something? It's very simple, but important."**

** "What?"**

** "I will love you forever and after. So please, I beg you. Stick with me all the time, I don't think I can survive this world without…"**

** Tails wrapped around her body again, interrupting her dialogue, and said, "I love you too. More than everyone else. I will never leave you alone. Bt remember, You can do anything. Believe yourself."**

** That night, Sonic invited Knuckles, the red Echidna, Amy Rose, the pink female hedgehog, and Cream the Rabbit.**

** But this was just the beginning of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Quest

**(December 23, 2013)**

** "Tails! Cosmo! Amy! Cream! Hurry to the hospital! Sonic's injured!" Knuckles was in panic.**

** "Well I don't know what happened but it mst be a very serious one…" said Tails, disappointed. "Damn, his careless personality will never ever change, I guess. Is he dying or something?"**

** Knuckles was in a big panic, that it was very difficult to explain, or even speaking a single word. **

**The five anthropomorphic creatures hurried to the Emergency room.**

** But what they saw at the ER was not that panicking. By the time they arrived to there, they saw Sonic with his cast on his left leg. "Yo guys. Dammit…that was my mistake. Well better luck for me next time! Well I could take a break for a while anyways…Well damn too bad I'm not allowed to run for at least a month and a half 'cause of my goddamn broken bone. Hehe. I'm not sure if I'm happy or sad right now…" he said, laughing out loud.**

** "Knuckles, what happened? I mean, it's not that exciting," asked Amy.**

** "Uh…I guess I was overreacting. I was just taking a walk near at the cliff, well I saw Sonic reading a letter. But then, a strong wind blew away the letter, and when Sonic got it, he realized that he fell off a cliff, and there it goes," replied Knuckles. "Sonic, you're totally an idiot."**

** "Uh…Knuckles, I think that was too harsh," muttered Tails. "Anyways Sonic, what did the letter say?"**

** "It's very important. Read it."**

…

**Dear Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower,**

**I know that both of you are the savior of the planet earth, six through seven years ago. We've been tracking you**

**We have a problem at my laboratory.**

**It's not Dr. Eggman, but an unknown black-caped guy is trying to take over my island.**

**I would like to kindly request you to flick him away from my island, and if possible, drown him into the Arctic Ocean, or Pacific Ocean, I don't care. Execute that evil Asian- warrior-like guy.**

**Sincerely,**

**Saint Nicholas**

** Clause**

…

** "Please help Santa, I'm serious. And he is telling you to bring a good partner.**

"**No problem Leave that to me, Sonic," said Tails bravely. "Cosmo, you should come!"**

** "Uh…why?" asked Cosmo. "Wait, you promised me not to leave me all alone, right? Let's go!"**

** "Let's rock and roll!" exclaimed Tails.  
><strong>

** "You know that this isn't a rock concert right?" said Amy Rose.**

** "Yeah whatever." Said Tails lazily.**

**Too bad Tails' has Chaos Emeralds, but then he cannot use Chaos Control Teleporting Technique yet. (He needs more fighting experience.) And another thing, Tails is a good engineer, but all his private planes are all seriously wrecked, and he as no time to fix it.**

** That afternoon, Tails took out his iPhone 7, dialing to EVA Airways. He spoke in Taiwanese, "Li ho (Hello), I would like to see if there is a cheapest flight to North Pole."**

** But the person said after a while, "I am sorry sir, but the nearest airport to North Pole is Anchorage, and there are no charter flights either Shid eh! (Sorry!)."**

** "****Me-en Kayki**** (It's OK). We're fine with that. I would like to buy two child tickets," and he paid $6800 for two tickets to Anchorage, Alaska with his Visa card. By the way, no one knew that the salesman was Jet the Hawk, Sonic's speedy rival.**


	3. Chapter 3: Departure

**(December 24, 2013, Taipei Taoyuan International Airport Gate 892)**

** "Never knew that there is a brand-new In and Out Burger store in Taipei. And it was awesome, kinda," said Cosmo after eating midnight snack.**

"**Yup. It's the same taste as in Los Angeles. I love those cheeseburgers, they're pretty healthy," replied the little yellow-furred fox.**

"**Tails, are commercial jet planes that big?" Cosmo asked. She never seen airplanes**

"**Damn…I never seen those gigantic green-orange plane! I can't we're riding on that!" exclaimed Tails, staring at the EVA Air Boeing 747-400.**

** They boarded onto the jumbojet, and took at a seat.**

** After they took a twin-column seat, he plane departed as it gradually the engine roar got louder. **

** Right before the plane is on the landing position, Tails and Cosmo cuddled each other, and watched Titanic.**

** But when they were watching, there was a announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen, the camera detected that there is a big time bomb equipped under Seat#42B, and it is exploding in five minutes.**

** That was Tails' seat!**

** Cosmo said to Tails, "Why Tails, you said you wouldn't leave me again!"**

** "That's never gonna happen, Cosmo. That's why I always have my tool box. I'm gonna deactivate this bomb. Please, help me," said Tails, fearlessly.**

** With that little yellow fox's intelligence, plus a little help from the living plant, the bomb was successfully deactivated.**

** All the passengers cheered for them.**

** The Boeing 747-400 successfully landed at snowy Ted Stevens-Anchorage International Airport. It was 6:30PM.**

** The two got out of the exit. **

"**It's kinda cold out there…" shivered Tails, wearing his orange Old Navy hoodie. "Oh hey Cosmo, I have an extra jacket, so please wear it, or you'll catch a bad cold." He took out a Chartreuse-yellow GAP jacket.**

** "Tails, I realized that not only your body is warm, but your heart is warm too…no wonder I love you…"**

** Tails' muzzle turned hot pink-red. "Well anyways, hold my hand. Chaos Control!"**


	4. Chapter 4: Rucka Rucka Ali Jr

**With Chaos Control, they arrived to Santa's laboratory. **

** "Wow Tails, when did you memorize that move? Yesterday, didn't you say that you don't know how to do that?" asked Cosmo.**

** "I don't know. I felt like it. But still I can't do long distance though."**

** "Miles Tails Prower, it is very nice to see you," welcomed Santa Clause, suddenly. "What happened to Sonic?"**

** Respectfully, the fox replied, "It is very nice to meet you, Mr. Saint Nicholas. Sonic the Hedgehog broke his leg yesterday; he is unable to move."**

** "Ho, ho, ho, welcome to North Pole. Please defeat Rucka Rucka Ali Jr. I will give out to you a free wish; any wish…"**

** "Wait a minute, is Rucka Rucka Ali Jr. the son of Rucka Rucka Ali, otherwise known as DJ. Not Nice?"**

** "Yes, he's going to make this peaceful island to a strongly segregated empire! He's converted my dear sweet elves to slaves! He's also known as a ninja, racist, and he's like a clone of Kim Jong Il! Oh by the way, who's that cute little girl standing next to you?" He was staring at the elves, wrapped with rope. "I want to free them, but a security camera is installed. There is no way to disable that camera, except one. It is to defeat that ninja."**

** "She is Cosmo the Seedrian, my girlfriend; she will be replacing Sonic. She is not fast, but she's got skills."**

** "Oh herro prease, It's me, DJ Not nice II! I guess this will be a cool battle, hehe. Rucka Rucka Ari #1 in North Korea…Ninja in the prace, do dah Ching Chang Chong! YouTube took down my father's account dammit. And he got executed for being a super duper racist! It's my revenge! One day you'll say Why is everyone dead, why didn't we just do what the ninja say, now you all are sraves, monkeys run this prace, it's pranet of the apes…Ima Korean, and I rike my Chinese food cooked right!" that racist ninja snickered.**

** "Grr…these kids will beat you up! They are not ordinary! They can defeat you and send you to hell! Now shut the…"**

** "You shut up, gaylord." And he wrapped Santa around with his Nunchuk rope. "No one can stop me from creating an empire, 'cause this is my best hobby, and Ima Korean!"**


	5. Chapter 5: Super Tails and Super Cosmo

**But Tails not that struggling. It was the opposite. He was chuckling at first, and later he was laughing out loud, roling on the floor.**

"**Cosmo, you know I said to you, anything is possible, right?" asked Tails.**

"**Um yeah, why?"**

"**I brought the Chaos Emeralds along with us. Let's go super together to defeat this racist! Beieve yourself!"**

**Tails and Cosmo powered up. As the power was growing, their body was turning neon yellow. **

"**I was high, I was high on cocaine, and I want the whole world to know that I'm powerful!" said the ninja, as he hopped into his Monster Truck.**

"**Cosmo, spin dash (a technique by curling your body into a ball, and crush things."**

**Cosmo successfully destroyed the monster truck.**

"**Son of a taint…go ahead, make my day…" groaned the ninja  
><strong>

**Super Tails threw his Yellow Spirit Bomb, but he missed it.**

"**Hory crap that was crose. Well he missed it anyways. Teehee." **

**But when Rucka wasn't looking, he used a 10% Spin Dash, so he won't crush into pieces, and off that ninja goes.**

"**Dammit you brats, have a very rucka Christmas!" **

**But instead of flinging him into the ice sea, the fox flicked it to a tiny, deserted, and cold-temperature island.**

**Tails and Cosmo returned back to their normal mode, yellow and green.**

**Cosmo yelled to the ninja, "HAVE FUN BUILDING AN EMPIRE THERE!" **

**That losing ninja repeatedly said to himself for a long period, "I'm a roser. Everybody knows that. I just know that. I'm totally like Kim Jong Il. Yeah, Ima Korean. I talk like Ching Chang Chong. Ching Ching Ching Ching Ching Ching Ching, I smack a spaz. Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring, banana phone."**

"**Hey Cosmo, I will be back, please wait right here." Tails said, annoyed of Rucka's voice, because he was singing and rapping his father's song aloud that it was extremely audible.**

**Tails used his two tails to fly all the way to the deserted island, and yelled at him, "Shut the hell up already you frickin' dip!" The little fox couldn't stand the chant, so he punched his face until that ninja fainted. But Rucka punched him strongly in the face several times though. Maybe, like eleven or twelve. Maybe more.**

**When Tails came back to Santa's Island, Cosmo ran up to Tails and hugged him tight, "Tails, are you OK, are you hurt?**

"**Heh, how would I get hurt that easily? I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a youth fox!" bragged Tails.**

"**Tails, you are bleeding from your mouth, I mean a lot. You look like a vampire from Twilight book series."**

"**I know, that's nothing…" But then he immediately collapsed with pain and tiredness.**

"**Santa, please help Tails! He is very hurt! H…HE JUST FAINTED!" Cosmo was in panic.**

**Santa immediately released the elves and said to them, "Take that cute fox to the first aid room.**

"**ROGER!" the elves shouted and took Tails to the first aid room. At least according to the result, it was not a serious one, he fainted because he wasn't used to Super formations yet. Of course, Cosmo was totally in relief, that she almost fainted too. The others thought that she was a psycho.**


	6. Chapter 6: Best Wish

**After Tails took a rest, the two creatures were ready to depart back to Taipei, Taiwan.**

"**Thank you very much for helping our island! Now please, you two, tell me your wish, Miles Tails Prower and Cosmo the Seedrian."**

"**I would like to stay forever with Tails, loving each other eternally.**

**But this really made Tails fill his eyes with joyful tears. Cosmo said, "Here is my wish. I would like to stay forever with Tails, loving each other eternally."**

"**We will begin our process immediately. Have a holy night," said Santa.**

"**OK Tails, let's go…"**

**But Tails hugged her tight. Tears were rolling down his muzzle.**

"**Cosmo, that was what I was about to say…! You stole it! I really hate it when someone steals " he said to her. "Damn, this is like my happiest day of my life…I love you Cosmo…"**

**Cosmo wrapped his body and chuckled, "Tails, just like you love me a lot than your friends, I love you too. More than my dead family. You're smart, you're strong, you're nice, you are the best person of the world…I love you Tails…" and kissed him in the lips firmly. **

**They never knew that Santa was ruining the romance by videotaping. He whispered to the elves, "Should I upload this to YouTube?" **

"**How impolite, master!" replied one of them.**

**Both of them teleported to the airport, and since Tails accidentally bought only a one-way ticket, he had to buy another ticket for $6800 for the way back, with his Visa card.**

**When the MD-11 plane took off, and it reached the certain altitude, Tails and Cosmo cuddled together and watched romance movies for the duration of the flight.**

"**It was a long day…but I think it was a success…" murmured Cosmo.**

"**But if you did not come back from the dead, I couldn't defeat that yellow bastard…thank you Cosmo…" said Tails, softly. Cosmo hugged him tight.**


	7. Chapter 7: Love Forever

**(Tails' House, Taipei, Taiwan, December 25, 2013, 1:00AM)**

**Tails and Cosmo just arrived to Taipei from Anchorage. They were both exhausted from the trip. Maybe too much movies.**

**They entered the bedroom. Cosmo said, "Tails, can I sleep with you?"**

"**No problem Cosmo." The fox replied.**

**They both shared blankets, and Cosmo said, "Tails, I promise that I will never sacrifice myself like hat never again."**

"**Yeah…that's why I will stay with you all the time, no matter what. I don't care what's gonna happen. I got be stronger to protect you." Tails replied. "'Cause I love you.**

"**Well, good night Tails," and she kissed the fox.**

**(6 hours later)**

**The two creatures woke up. Tails found a letter. It was from Santa.**

…

**Dear Miles "Tails" Prower and Cosmo the Seedrian,**

**Thank you for defeating Rucka Rucka Ali Jr. That island sunk, and he also drowned too.**

**But I couldn't apply the wish to you two, because that wish was already granted. **

**I can tell that you two's love is enormously warm, passionate, sweet, and strong. Please live happily ever after. Whenever I need help, I will leave it to you two.**

**Sincerely,**

**Saint Nicholas**

**Aka: Santa**

…

**Tails was happy enough that they both had eternal love each other. Even Cosmo was, when Tails showed it to her.**

**That night, Tails and Cosmo invited Sonic (he escaped from the hospital), Amy Rose, Knuckles, and Cream for a Christmas party. They sure did have fun at the party.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog is not the only hero. This is just the first adventure of Miles Tails Prower and Cosmo the Seedrian. The adventure is to be continued. They both won't know what trouble would occur.**


End file.
